Into Dark 2
by XxTheMoonRiddlexX
Summary: Jack Frost began in Darkness, but his story ends in light. Because as long as one child knows it, the world can hope, that maybe one day he'll return, and deliver us from this darkness. Listen the the wind my child, for in there lies the truth. Because Jack Frost was born a Guardian, but also...something else.


Hi! Yes, I know that this looks the same in the beginning but it is not! I changed some parts and also, this is like the epilogue of** Into Dark**. By the way, you should read Into Dark first!I really just wanted to put the ending in a story but DON'T READ THE END until you have read the rest please! It will not sound as good or as powerful. I really hope that to the "Anonymous" reviewers and the other viewers for Into Dark, this is a good ending/more of the story for you. Oh and please excuse these (*). I had to have a way to space the story/poem.

Jack:Um, Disclaimer? That is your cue to-

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters mentioned in this story.**_

**Me:Thanks. Now, lets begin the story!**

_**Disclaimer:Do you think any of them will cry?**_

Jamie:Depends on if the love Jack or not.

Jack:Yea...sure, I guess...(awkward silence)...

**Me:Or if they ship ToothxJack pretty hard,**

Tooth/Jack:Shut up!

**Me/**Bunny**:You know it's true!**

Sandy: :) :)

* * *

_**INTO DARK 2**_

That pain shot through me again, starting from my side with the broken ribs. It hurt to move…it even hurt to breath. _"Damn you Pitch!" _I screamed, and that was the last thing I ever said, as myself.

_**Darkness.**_

_**That's the first thing I remember,**_

_**And now it would be my last.**_

The fear has saved me from the wrong path.

The cold is always there for me.

The dark has always been my friend.

For the Guardians' and the good in the world, this is the end.

_**My name is Jet Black and, I'm the Prince of Fear.**_

_**How do I know that? **_

_**The darkness told me so.**_

_** Because a long, long time ago, I heard somewhere, that nothing goes better, than cold and dark.**_

* * *

_**(End of the 700 year war)**_

He was a hero, a Guardian and now he was the murderer who killed the children who helped him in his darkest hours. Of course they had been the first to die. Toothiana was the last Guardian of Childhood. Because Jackson Overland Frost had fallen.

What was left of the world was left to watch, the battles rage, their numbers drop.

The Earth was covered in ice and snow.

Either the Fallen or Guardian would have to go.

* * *

_**(Rise of the Last Guardian)**_

Jack Frost was stabbed at Bunny's Warren.

The army of ice, 700 years old, was dead and gone by the time they fought at the North Pole.

At the Tooth Palace, his staff was lost and dropped in pain, once a place of laughter, work and games.

And Jack Frost died on the Burgess Lake.

The world would never be the same.

For all eternity, the winds of the Earth whisper his name. And if you listen, you can still hear the Guardian's laughter on the breeze from before the darkness came.

**"_Jack Frost," _**The wind shall say,_** "The Guardian of Fun, remember that name. For he was the reason for the playful, icy pranks. They who are the villains can always be shown the heroes' way. Jack Frost,"** _The breeze will whisper as it dances away,**_ "The Guardian of Fun, remember that name. For it was he who played cold Winter's game."_**

The moon shone brightly on his final frozen resting place.

* * *

Jack Frost began in darkness,

but his story ends in light.

Because as long as one child knows it,

the world can hope,

that maybe one day he'll return,

And deliver us from this darkness.

* * *

Tooth was the last of the Guardians.

But she still rose from the ashes,

from a dying planet of cold, dust and shadow,

to an empire of the fearless.

But remembering them all, it always hurts. Some days Tooth wonders what could have happened. So as the sunset ends behind a mountain, she'll imagine Jack sitting there beside her. She'll see clouds of dreamsand floating everywhere, a globe alight with Belief, a tunnel, an egg, maybe a flower. Sometimes she'll hear a song she once heard Jack Frost hum.

_**Time to close your eyes,**_

_**Overlook the darkness,**_

_**And try to dream tonight.**_

_**Not so long ago, **_

_**Your world was bright.**_

_**So take a breath, and count to ten,**_

_**And maybe you can dream again,**_

_**Still dream.**_

* * *

And then afterward she can see him flying.

Flying so high,

he'll laugh, smile.

He was made to soar,

for miles and miles.

**Jack Frost was born a Guardian.**

**He was also born, to rise.**

* * *

**Sorry for what this did to Guest reviewer! I was trying to sound sad but hopeful too. I honestly hope I did not damage your ToothxJack shipping too much! **

***The will be a Into Dark 3!**


End file.
